


Reparation

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus doesn't think of it as penance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reparation

They have shaved Severus’ head to make it easier to apply the potions that keep him alive. It is starting to grow back, a bare millimetre or so, and Remus cannot help reaching out to brush his hand over it. It feels as soft as peach fuzz under his palm, and he draws his palm back almost guiltily.

He is not quite sure why he offered to share this duty with Madam Pomfrey, and Dumbledore, and the others who give up their time to help keep Severus alive in a hope that he can feel fading with every day that passes. Perhaps it is because, despite their history, he knows he owes the man something – a great deal – for the Wolfsbane potion. He glances at the clock on the bedside table. It is not quite time yet. Madam Pomfrey has impressed on him the necessity of starting, and finishing, at precisely the right moment. He occupies himself by glancing around the room once again, not quite sure what he’s looking for. They had decided to keep Severus in his rooms, hoping to spare him the bustle of the infirmary, and also hoping that the familiar conditions would help him when – if – he wakes.

The house-elves still clean in here, of course, so there is no dust collecting on the array of odd and interesting objects on his shelves, yet the room feels like no one has lived here in weeks. It is unsurprising. The charms that sustain Severus’ life processes will also set off alarms if his condition changes for better or worse, so there is no need for continual watching. The daily hour or two that someone is in here, sitting with Severus, make little impact on the room’s hushed, unused feeling. It feels like a dead man’s room. For not the first time, Remus faces the reality that Severus most likely will not wake. He wonders how much longer they will continue this hopeless attempt.

The clock’s hand ticks round a fraction of an angle, and a soft chime signals that it is time to begin. Remus reaches for the bottle sitting beside it, and has it uncorked and some of the precious liquid inside tipped into his hand within a few seconds. As a second chime sounds, he begins to massage it into Severus’ skin. He works quickly, but carefully, working from head to toes, ensuring that every inch of skin has a layer of iridescent potion covering it. As he works, he once again fights off the feeling that he is poaching on some carefully-guarded territory. When he finishes rubbing it onto Severus’ feet, he turns the other man over carefully, and sets to work on his back. And when that too is complete, he turns Severus onto his back once more. Then he wipes his hands clean carefully, reaches for his wand and murmurs the activating charm just as the third chime rings out.

His job is done, but he remains sitting by the bed for some time, hoping for he doesn’t know what. A miracle, perhaps. But none comes, and he has other responsibilities. He stands and looks down at the man in the bed for a moment “I’ll see you next week,” he says as he stands. He pauses at the door. “Nox,” and the room is plunged again into darkness. The door closes behind him.


End file.
